Once Upon A December Night
by Eevee-shadows
Summary: Rae&Bb fluffy! Just a little something that i thought sounded cute! Snow and love are in the air as one troubled teen helps another.Changed my mind! i'M GONNA CONTINUE!
1. Default Chapter

Hey!eevee-shadows like, here. Anyway..do to LACK OF REVIEWS in my other story, just posting a pointless story thing to fill my void of boredom. SO yeah, there.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Disclaimer: So do not own the TT, if I did......you don't wanna know!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Normal. Normal , Normal, Normal. How she hated that word. What is normal anyway? Following the latest fads, sticking to die hard patterns, Normal. But that word she hated so much was the answer to her dreams. Imagine, for one moment to be able to feel, to laugh...to love. But she could never love, she would never be loved. Hopeless.

Their was an unfamiliar chill in the air , her silk black sheets offered no escape from the freezing temperature. _What happened to the dam heater? I mean.._ It suddenly dawned on her that it was early December, a glance at her window showed the unique snowflakes dance down the window. Christmas filled people's hearts with joy. She didn't feel any joy. Christmas was just an overly marketed attempt to get people to buy consumer products. Christmas was

"Pointless"

Was everything in her life pointless? I mean, all the time, it's pointless. Pointless, Pointless, Pointless. That brought her back to square one. Normal.

Knock ! Tap Tap Tap!

Now who the hell could be a her door this late at night? A quick glance at her alarm clock showed her just how late. Though reluctant to leave the semi-comforting silk sheets, she hustled to the door swearing that if Starfire thought the sky was falling she would rip out her hair.

"She'd go to Robin first"

"Who'd go to Robin first?"

She remembered the voice. Th voice of her humorous green Team mate.

"Can I help you?" She asked cautiously while opening the door so she could have a look at her green companion. He was wearing his boxer shorts and a big white tee-shirt. The training that Robin puts all the guys through was really starting to show and the few extra inches obtained through puberty put him slightly above the violet haired sorceress.

"Thought you might need an extra blanket, it's snowing ya know!"

She could since the excitement, the utter magic in his voice, and for a moment a warm glow graced her face as a generous smile crept up on the nonchalant face of the pale girl.

_She smiled, whoa, must be the magic of Christmas! _

"Hey Rae! Let's go out and see it! C'mon! The first snowfall! Can't miss it!"

"Huh?"

"Let's go!"

He wasn't going to pass up his chance. I mean, she smiled! Things were really looking up! Grabbing her by the thin wrist, she was pulled out to the main room. Coats were zipped up and mittens placed over the shivering fingers as he lead her outside, by the lake.

Their was silence. It truly was magical. It was like watching an artist paint over a canvas. Slowly the little white crystals covered the town in a warm blanket. Minimal lights from the cities skyscrapers were on as the two teens sat on the rocks, snowflakes landed on their nose and eyelashes. Beast Boy caught sight of a single tear trickling down the pale girl sitting next to him.

"Rae?"

"huh?"

"What's wrong?"

She had it at this point. She couldn't burry it like the snow over the once green grass, she couldn't meditate it away like any other frivol emotion.

"Everything! Do you know what it feels like to be so helpless? I can never love! I can't laugh or cry! And there's nothing I can do about it! I'll never be free from the leash my father keeps on me! There's no hope! Everything is pointless! Everything!"

He was in shock. She was venting, but more importantly..she trusted him. Something he never got from a certain blond haired other.

"Rae, would you risk your life for any of us"

"Of course! But what does.."

"Do you think of us before yourself?"

"Yes, but back to my.."

"Do you care about us, couldn't live without us and will be there for us no matter what?"

"Well of course! I mean you should know that!"

"One more question. Do you love us?"

"I....I.....yes."

It was like an answer to her prayers. She could love! She has been loving! Everything wasn't pointless. A chain reaction went through her mind as things started to click and hope that maybe one day she would be free was restored. Her thoughts were interrupted as Beast Boy began to speak.

"I know what it's like to feel helpless. Take me and my green skin. Since I was little I've always doubted the fact that I'll find someone that will still love me despite my green skin. But not love you have for friends love, but in a romantic kind of way."

"What about Terra?"

"Yeah sure. If you count checking to make sure my gloves were always on accepting my green skin."

There was no response. A silky gray hand slowly removed the mitten off Beast Boy's hand.

"Rae?"

In two minutes their were holding hands.

"Rae?"

"Just to tell you Beast Boy, I love your green skin."

Raven never really thought about it, but there was something about him that always attracted her to him. He was sweet, fun, cute and...normal. She almost forgot that he must have problems fitting in, just like her. She felt a peck on her cheek as she lay her head on his shoulder. In the morning Star would be bubbling over with questions about the white on the ground, Robing would be bending over backwards to help her and Cyborg would be filling himself with Bacon. Beast Boy wondered if it was really that necessary to go back inside.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well, voila! All done! Hope you like it! Please review! And if you haven't! READ AND REVIEW M Y OTHER STORY! Well, peace out!


	2. If the lipsticks grey

Hey! Back and ready for a new chapter! Sorry, was grounded ...again. And for the stupidest thing Oh well! Here's to my next chapter for this little romantical story! Enjoy!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did.....I'll tell ya later!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Raven woke up in her room. She was covered in blankets and felt surprisingly warm even though she could see the thick line of frost on her bedroom window.

"Was it all just a dream?"

"Was what just a dream?"

She turned to see Beast Boy at her door with a cup of tea.

"Morning."

"Uh, morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah..."

"You feeling o.k?"

"Um, yeah."

"Oh! Here! I made you some tea! Come down after we're all going to go play in the snow! You shouldda been there! Star nearly had a heart attack when she saw the white stuff, she thought it was mini alien watchcharebuts er whatever , she ran screaming into Robin who dropped his coffee on the kitchen floor which Cyborg slipped on and... hehehehehehehehehe, it was a blast!"

"Where'd this extra blanket come from?"

"Oh, you kinda fell asleep outside last night, I brought you back inside. Sorry I went into your room."

"Its alright", she said as she walked over to him to take the tea, she kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'll be down in a minute." _ So, it wasn't just a dream._

"Uh, yeah." He said with a dazed look.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"BEAST BOY!"

"yeah"The dazed look had yet to leave his green face as he stared aimlessly infront of him.

"What is up with you man?"

"Yeah"

"DUDE! WAKE UP!!! WHAT ON EARTH IS ...........is that? Is that GREY lipstick on your cheek? "

"Yeah"

"Oh no, oh no oh no oh no. You've gone over to the dark side! You've fallen in...in...dare I say it? LOVE! "

"Yeah".

After another 15 minutes of trying to wake him up from the evil, Cyborg gave up. Soon Robin and Starfire entered all bundled up and ready to play in the snow! They were somewhat shocked at Beast Boy's present state.

"Has the mad mod hypnotized our dear friend again.?"

"No, RAVEN has" said a disgruntled Cyborg, angry at the violet haired girl for stealing away his dear friend.

"But why would Raven want to hypnotize Beast Boy? Has he again entered her room?."

"Cy, are you trying to say what I think you are saying?"

"If the lipsticks grey!"

"No way!"

"Check his cheek!"

At this moment Raven walked into the room, also in winter attire.

"Raven! What have you done to friend Beast Boy?"

"Huh?"

"RAVEN!!!! Err, I mean, hey." Said the now wide eyed and bushy tailed Beast Boy.

"Um, hey."

"So team, ready to go explore our winter wonderland.?"

"Humpf. I would if my friend was not poisoned."

"YES! LET US PLAY IN FROZEN WATER THAT HAS TUMBLED DOWN TO THE EARTH!"

"YEAH! You coming Rae?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Alright, lets go!"

Robin led the team outside, an eccentric Starfire, a head over heels Beast Boy, an angry Cyborg and a confused/nervous/smitten Raven. What has become of the once stable and uncomplicated emotions of our team?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well, voila! Did anyone see the Beast Within last night??? SCREEEEEEECH! OH my goodness! That had to have been the greatest most wonderful episode I ever did saw!I mean, how could you even look at anything other than A BBRAE pairing! I mean, oh my gosh! Well, you know the drill...I need review!


	3. how did i fall in love with u?

Eevee-shadows here with another dose of my BB/Rae story! YEAH!!!!! Anyway, here you go, have a nice day!!!!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, I really don't believe it or not. But if I did.........

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxooxoxoxoxox

" AHH"

" YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE FUNGUS!"

"SCREW OFF YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!!"

" HEY! WOULD YOU TWO FRICKEN LOUD A$$ ES KEEP IT DOWN! STAR IS OUT HERE!"

" SORRY TO OFFEND YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU FRICKEN JACK A$$!

" Raven, why must they use such brutal language?"

" Well, they are men, so they feel the need to.."

" To what?"

" They feel that their manhood is threatened if the others beat them in snow ball fighting"

" But that is so ridiculous."

" Tell me about it."

Ahh the utter innocence of children playing in the snow. We come to see the joy of Christmas, ah who am I kidding, they are demonstrating very bad behavior!!!

" EEP! THESE ARE THE EVIL RUGNHYWHATERS! THEY STING UPON MY WRIST! WE MUST FIGHT THEM!"

" Star? That's totally normal! The snow is cold...here, let me take you inside and I'll help you warm it up."

She batted her eyelashes and looked seductively at the masked man beside her " Why certainly Robin, I would enjoy that very much, very much indeed."

" o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ok-k-k-k-k-k-k-ka-a-a-a-a-y----y-y-y-y-y-y s-s-s-s-s-t-a-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r."

" Oh for the love of a hormone!"

Raven and Beast Boy shoot strange looks at their metal friend, then looked at each other, they looked away and blushed suddenly. Cyborg took note of this and vowed to keep anything from happening, I mean love was for the fickle fool........,

" BUMBLEBEE? IS THAT YOU GIRL? HEY WAITWAIT UP!"

The two remaining titans watched as their metal teammate flew off into the distance with hearts in his eyes.

" So."

" So"

"AhH!"

" You are such an ass!"

" Your going to pay for that remark !"

Hours ensued as the dark emotionless girl showed a side of her that rarely escaped as she laughed and threw snowballs at her new found crush. We can see the joy on the face of the green teen as he fought with the girl he would give the world to , in a blanket of snow. Eventually, we find them wrestled to the ground, with Beast having Raven pinned down in the snow.

" Eurg! Get off of me you moron!" Despite the sentence, there was a hint of humor in her voice.

" Really? If I'm such a moron, then why did you kiss me this morning?"

" That wasn't a kiss."

" h-h-uh?"

" This is." Her voice was soft and seductive as kissed the shocked Beast Boy full on the mouth. Her arms slid around his neck as he supported her back with his hands. After 30 seconds of shock, he suddenly got cocky and tried for something more advanced, she could feel is tongue push gently and welcomed it. She felt his arms on her back moving up anddown very discreetly and felt very warm despite the weather. he couldm't believe what was happening,I mean a day ago she was afraid to feel, and now this? Did hereally have that much of an effect on her?After a little while longer, they broke apart.

"So, that's what a kiss is?"

"Uh-huh" There was a very girlish air to her voice.

" I really , really like your definition"

" Really? You really really really like it ?"

" Yeah"

They began to laugh and Raven wondered how she could have such an intimate relationship with a guy she just started to like, and a guys she hasn't even dated yet. True he was her friend since like forever, but, how long ago was it that she started to fall for him?

" Hey Rae? How about we go out for dinner tonight? Just the two of us?"

" I'd really...really like that" She kissed him one more time before pushing him off and running back inside. She had to admit, making out in the snow like that was really romantic. He followed soon after, the two hungry and ready to eat.

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoooxxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxxoxox

Raven sat on the roof meditating, o.k., so she was really trying to figure out when she fell for Beast Boy.

_Flash Backs::::::::::::::_

Hey! Well? How was it? Review and tell me! OH! And here is a review challenge! E-mail me favorite BB Rae moments from the show, or any bb and Rae moments that you invented!! They can be romantic, funny, character developing, any moments you think she should remember about! SO I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE!! YEAH! YAYAYAYAYAYAYYA! Love, eeveeshadows!


End file.
